<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Empty Glass by moonlight_in_eden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982386">In the Empty Glass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_in_eden/pseuds/moonlight_in_eden'>moonlight_in_eden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arcaea (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abstract, Canon Compliant, Drabble, First Fanfiction, Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied Dissociation, No Dialogue, Short One Shot, not really but this is really short i swear, tairitsu probably needs a hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_in_eden/pseuds/moonlight_in_eden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tairitsu was empty.</p>
<p>No, she wasn’t saying this to be dramatic. No, she wasn’t over exaggerating. It was a simple fact, and at the end of the day, it was who she was.</p>
<p>But, maybe there's still something left.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Empty Glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my very first fanfiction. It's rather short, but it'll do. It's mostly canon compliant, with some very slight liberties taken to provide a smooth story. It's set in the story, right before the secret cutscene where our two lovely protagonists have their first meeting. There might be some slight spoilers, but not much to do with the provided canon story. Have fun.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tairitsu was empty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, she wasn’t saying this to be dramatic. No, she wasn’t over exaggerating. It was a simple fact, and at the end of the day, it was who she was. She would wander the glassy world, and she would feel nothing. Smiling no longer came naturally. There was never a single opportunity for her to see herself, but she didn’t feel anything behind these smiles of hers- it was to be sure that it showed. Dreams, as well, did not come to her. Truthfully, she was more refreshed without the constant visions haunting her behind her eyelids. Or, perhaps, she was too empty to notice these dreams.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once, in the glass, she heard someone cry out. They felt empty? Maybe she could solve this aching hole, deep within her. No…. this couldn’t be it. There was no haze for her, no mindless actions. No loss of self. Clarity, and emptiness. But, still, other shards could hold the answer. The answer to her own self, which puzzled her so. Coldly, she sent away the useless glass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Tairitsu did not feel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She first made butterflies. Glassy, fragile butterflies, all too breakable. They spoke to her, in the dreadful sounds of the breaking of glass, scraping by their brethren in a breathtaking, deadly storm. Then, she made crows. Crows, these terrible creatures of death, sent out to be her second pair of eyes and ears. In the whispers of shattering glass, they only brought forth news of what she did not want to hear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sent them away, and remade them when necessary. Maybe, back when she didn’t feel this all-encompassing emptiness, she would’ve used them as company. The only other company she had was her own voice, and her footsteps breaking the glass beneath her. Maybe, back when she was still human, she would’ve felt lonely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, well. Even still, Tairitsu did not feel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This dark, pitiful excuse of a human, who did not know even her own name- perhaps, could find solace in the recesses of her cold, logical mind. So she slept. She slept under the parasol, the only color she found in this cathedral of glass, standing so as not to be cut. She would continue wandering, emotionless, on another day. It would be the same. She would send out crows, they would bring back news in their hideous voices, and she would shatter them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What an empty routine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She awoke to a sound….. she awoke to a sound? Her eyes snapped open and landed on a girl in white. She smiled. It did not feel empty. Something was stirring within her. True joy. Her mind reeled, and told her that this was yet another disappointment, fragile, all too breakable. She didn’t care. Her grip on her parasol tightened in a startling realization.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time since the monolith, Tairitsu felt something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And the girl in white, be it herald of good or of bad, spoke.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope to post more at a later date.</p>
<p>If you haven't already, I suggest reading through the story of Arcaea. If you're a tryhard with time and money to spare, try unlocking it in the actual game, but if you're broke like me, you can find the story on YouTube and on the Arcaea wiki.</p>
<p>This really is an incredibly dramatic rhythm game, huh.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>